The Fellowship meet Harry Potter
by AngelHawk
Summary: Unfinished. What happenes when LotR meets Harry Potter?


The Fellowship meets Harry Potter

* * *

Rating: G Genre: humor Summary: two of our all time favorite stories. What would happen if the were to be merged into one... Pairings: (to be announced) DISCLAIMER: I, as of yet, own none of these characters; The Fellowship was created by J.R.R. Tolkien, and Harry Potter and his gang belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: New "Baggins"ings  
  
The boat ride to the Grey Havens was relatively uneventful. Frodo spent much of it staring across the unending seas towards the horizon. Or what he thought was the horizon. It was rather hard to tell, seeing as the sky was the same color as the water. The only way he could tell if there was a horizon, was the sun, which rose and set, slipping between the layers of blue-gray. Or maybe the sun just sank into the water, like an orange would sink into a barrel of ale. Orange's float, a small annoying voice that sounded a lot like Samwise Gamgee whispered in his head, they don't sink.  
  
Finally, a small smudge of imperfection marred the horizon. A person with wonderful eye sight, or, say, an Elf, would have been able to see that this blur in the distance was, in fact, an island. A large island, with many large, old buildings along the shoreline. Buildings made of ugly gray brick, or perhaps stone, Legolas realized as he peered off into the distance.  
"Distasteful" he muttered aloud, and Gimli, standing near the elf grabbed hold of the boat's rail, so he could catch a glimpse of what the elf was commenting on. But he was too short, and had to stand on the toes of his boots just to see over the rail. Even that was no help to him though, for all he could see with his dwarven eyes (which are meant particularly for mining) was the gray sky and the gray sea. The dwarf, misunderstanding the elf's unhappy comment for criticism of the seemingly endless sky and water, nodded his agreement.   
"Repugnant," he stated."The sea always did make me feel sick. I feel ever more at home in the deepest caverns of the mountain." The elf looked down at him, and raised his eyebrows. "I was speaking of the buildings, friend," he replied. "Buildings? What buildings?" Gimli demanded, and stretched even taller, his chin reaching the rail. He peered out across the ocean, so intent on searching for whatever had disgruntled the elf that he didn't even noticed the wave that swept up against the side of the boat, rocking it softly from side to side, and abruptly falling the plump dwarf on his overlarge backside.   
After right siding himself, the dwarf grumbled some incoherent dwarvish, along with, perhaps, a few rough elven words that Legolas had taught him, and stomped across the deck and into the captain's cabin where Gandalf was silently pondering over scrolls and parchments of maps and directions.  
Gandalf barely glanced up when the stomping, complaining Dwarf clomped into the room. "Surely," he muttered to himself, "it shouldn't have taken us this long to get to the Gray Havens. Why, we should have been there weeks ago. But perhaps I have miscalculated." He proceeded in plucking a measuring tape and a mathematical compass out of the air and walking the devices across his map. "Ten... Twenty... Thirty... Forty! Now, lets see, forty divided by the denominator of sixteen plus the age of four hobbits who ate twelve pies... multiplied by 6 bottles of ale..." the old wizard frowned and glanced at the ledger by his right arm. "Six hundred and eighty two. Just as I have previously calculated." He frowned and scratched his head, then leaned back against his chair to stretch. "Gimli! By the Valor, I didn't know you were here. Do sit down old fellow."   
The grumpy dwarf plopped himself down on a chair that had slid behind him when the boat had rocked last. "I am getting sick of this constant rocking, and rolling and I am getting quite sick literally. I want sturdy strong steadfast rock under my feet NOW! How long will it be until he reach the land?" he finally demanded loudly. "Well, according to my very precise scientific calculations--" Gandalf was cut short by a sudden shout from the deck.   
"Land Ho!"  
  
Pippin and Merry had been fooling around, pretending to be pirates as they attempted to relieve the incredible boredom that had fallen upon them during the voyage. Dressed in a white puff sleeved shirt, Pippin stood at one of the three steering wheels, spinning it this way and that. Merry had climbed the mast and now stood with a spyglass in his hand peering out into the distance, and excited grin on his face, his curly hair tousled from the wind. "Land!" he exclaimed, "land!" he jumped down from his partially high perch on the rigging and proceeded in doing an odd sort of jig with Pippin, bouncing smack into Gandalf when the next wave unbalanced them.  
Gandalf grabbed the spyglass from the hobbit's hand and gazed out across the sea. "Why, it is land!" the wizard exclaimed, and pulled Gimli into a great bear hug, which resulted in a pain in the lower back for Gandalf, and a sudden defiance of gravity for the dwarf. 


End file.
